


From Heaven Above to Earth I Come

by fawatson



Series: Christmas at the Clubhouse [17]
Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: Christmas, Gen, ITOWverse, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When various of Renault's characters spend the day climbing the nearby mountains, they see that the clubhouse has altered appearance again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Heaven Above to Earth I Come

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted originally to the [maryrenaultfics](http://maryrenaultfics.livejournal.com) LiveJournal community as a gift to the members for Christmas in 2009.

It was a tired expedition that returned to the clubhouse at the end of the day.  The weather had been clear and dry and none-too-cold – completely perfect for climbing.  Ellen had taken charge of Sally clambering over rocks at the foot of the cliff while Neil had led Canning and Marks on a more strenuous climb to the top.  They rested for a half-hour on the same grassy ledge where he and Ellen had once rested after their first climb together, before belaying down the west side.  Later they had been joined by Leo, Jock, and Sammy who, yesterday, had tackled a route on the more challenging Clogwyn d’ur Arddu on the other side of the clubhouse grounds, camping overnight, before descending to join the rest of the group this afternoon.

“Hiya,” Sally greeted Sammy cheerfully, as he drew near.  He picked her up, throwing her high in the air and tickling her as he caught her, before giving the little girl back to Neil, laughing and giggling with glee. 

“So how was it?” asked Neil. 

“Perfect, we chose Great Slab.”

“That’s always a good one.”  Neil turned to Leo.  “First time up old Cloggy?”

“I’ve always climbed in the Lake District before – my first Welsh mountain.”

They picnicked on sandwiches made with leftover roast turkey, and Christmas cake, before making their weary way homeward.  They had completely forgotten it was the day before New Year’s; but even if they had thought about it, they would never have expected quite what they returned to. 

The house seemed to have extended itself again:  a semi-circular amphitheatre was now appended to the southern side of the main building in a sheltered corner where it would not catch the wind.  There was a buzz about the place as several of the Ancients hustled to and fro.

It was Neil who twigged first.  “Lenaia,” he said. 

The others looked mystified.  Well, he realised, of course they would.  Neither Sammy nor Jock had the benefit of his classical education.  The instincts which held them in such good stead on a difficult traverse lent them no advantage in these circumstances. 

“Winter Festival for the Ancient Greeks,” he explained.  “Held in honour of Dionysos’ rebirth – to celebrate his new year.”


End file.
